The present invention relates to a chuck mechanism and more particularly to a chuck mechanism for removably chucking a jig on a reciprocally-movable member.
In dental treatment, tooth cutting is carried out by using a cutting tool to be driven by a micromotor rotating at high speed. In recent years, with the progress of subdivision of medical areas and specialization of medical technology, there have appeared specialists being engaged, for example, in medical treatment of hands or feet only. In medical treatment of hands or feet, it is also necessary to carry out operations such as bone amputation or cutting, but no cutting device which is suitable for use in medical treatment of hands or feet, has been developed. Every specialist feels inconvenienced not having it.
In view of the foregoing, the present applicant previously proposed a cutting device which is suitable for amputating and/or cutting fine bones of hands and feet of human and animals. The proposed cutting device has a chuck mechanism for converting rotational movement of a shaft into linear reciprocal movement of a member reciprocally movable in an axial direction of the shaft and for removably chucking a jig to the reciprocally movable member to conduct various kinds of operations by use of the jig.
In the above-mentioned cutting device, the chuck clamping member has an increased diameter to be easily tightened or loosened when mounting or removing of a saw in or from the chuck. However, provided that the chuck clamping member has a small diameter, it is hard to handle the chuck to clamp or release when mounting or removing of the sawing plate in or from the chuck.